Angel
by aimashita
Summary: DISCONTINUED Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer, handsome looks. Ginny Weasley is a heart broken girl who's confused. Everything's great till an angel is inside Draco's head and lots of things turn from paradise to hell.
1. What in the bloody hell?

**_Angel_**

**_By: AznMoonDevil_**

****

Summary: Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer. Handsome looks. Everything's great till an angel falls out of the sky and his life is turned from paradise to hell and back.

A/N: I haven't written fanfics for a long time. So if it's a disappointment y'all know why. Here it goes!

Chapter 1 What in the bloody hell?!?

Ginny looked out of her window. Everything always turned out to be shit for her.  Her boyfriend who was a good-for-nothing-bastard had just broken up with her and had taken ownership of her flat. **HER **flat! Ginerva Weasley was angry, enraged. Any other word that would describe being mad that was what she was feeling. Why did she go out with him? He charmed her into think he was a sweet guy. Turns out he was not-so-sweet and that he was a lad with no life except watching muggle television because it "amused" him. More like made him mad for a shag since he got turned on by the weirdest things.

The youngest Weasley was not only mad but also jobless. She didn't have a job anymore since when her good-for-nothing ex broke up with her, making her moody and she had gotten the best honors of her year! The teachers praised her except Snape but he was a cranky old man that was in dire need of a tan and he was head of Slytherin.  Ginny looked around her room after getting tired of looking out of her window. Childhood memories flashed in her brain. It had been awhile since she stayed at The Burrow. She missed it so much and she was glad she was back again.

Draco Malfoy was out for a stroll.  A stroll of all things! He was still the same little bratty Malfoy boy that he was in Hogwarts but with a twist. He wasn't rat faced anymore. He was damn hot, or so the nurses at his work said. The young Malfoy appreciated these comments about him but he had no desire to go out with a co-worker. But why was he out for a stroll? He had to meet his best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise had been his best friend since Crabbe and Goyle proved that even they weren't worthy of a Malfoy's time.  BLEARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!  He stopped walking suddenly. Sure it was night and he was alone on the street but he had heard NOTHING like that noise he just heard. Well, there was that one time when he was having a very err; "visual" dream but now wasn't the time to think about that dream as there was a naked Potter in it. What a nightmare that was.

Draco looked around. No one. The stars were shining brightly; the moon was out, a cool breeze, it was the perfect night to be out for a walk. He looked at the tree behind of him.  Nope, nothing at all. Well, nothing unusual about the tree. Tall, had green leaves, branches. The most normal tree you could ever look at. He started walking again. The famous Malfoy strut. Every Malfoy had the strut down. It didn't matter if you were male or female. The strut was the same for every Malfoy. He happened to like the strut actually.  

"Malfoy! Stop walking and get your arse over here!" yelled a voice.

            Draco did a double take. Who the hell was yelling to him? It didn't sound like Blaise's voice. Blaise's voice was deeper and huskier. Not that he was attracted to men. He happened to like witches in skimpy clothes a lot.  The voice yelled his name again. It was coming from an alley to his right.  He walked slowly towards the alley.  There was a flash of light. It wasn't from a wand. It blinded him for a second. He blinked until his vision came back into focus. Holy shit. He wasn't expecting this. It looked like an angel but it couldn't have been one! Seriously, why would he need an angel?

"I'm presuming you're an angel then from the looks of your wings, halo, and that bright light you blinded me with just seconds before."

"Well look at Mr. Malfoy who thinks he's all high and mighty. Pshh. Now shut up. I fell out of the sky because I gotta take care or your arse," replied the angel back in a not so angel-like voice.

"My arse? How come you have to take care of me? I'm devishly handsome, wealthy, and I happen to be a healer. You certainly have the wrong person angel."

The angel glared at him, "If you don't start acting nice to me I just may have to put in a word to the big guy up there to send you to hell since he sent me to help you."

Draco's eyebrow rose at this. The big guy? God? There was a god? Bloody hell. He didn't know that. Well his father was already burning in hell and he really didn't want to see his father's body all dismantled and burnt looking.

"Fine. I'll be nice since I don't want to go to hell and see my father's body burn. So you're going to care of me how? I don't need to be taken care of angel."

"Ah. But you do young Malfoy. You need love… Everybody needs love; it's what makes them human."

"Love? I don't believe in love. All witches are good for is just a quick shag in bed and then I'm satisfied," quipped Draco back with a smirk on his face.

"You really are a disgusting man Draco. I'm ashamed you're a male. You make the alpha male look like crap. And stop calling me angel. My name's Vince."

"Well Vince, there's a correction to be mad. I'm the alpha male in case you haven't notice. And you're making me late. I have to meet someone now. Goodbye."

            Draco walked off. Well that was a little eventful. But he need an angel to take care of him till he found love? Stupid really. He didn't need love. Quick shags in bed were fine by him.  He finally reached Blaise's building where his flat was. He headed in.

_"Where ya going Malfoy?"_

_"How'd you get into my head angel? Get out now. I'm probably jabbering and people will start looking at me like I turned into a lunatic like my father did before he died."_

_"I TOLD you my name is Vince. Get that through your small brain Malfoy."_

_"My brain isn't small."_

_"Is too small. Very small. I wonder how you even graduated from Hogwarts."_

_"Shut up. I'm in front of Blaise's flat now and I don't want to appear distant to   him"_

_"Are you gay?"_

_"WHAT? I'm not gay! Blaise is my best friend you stupid angel!!"_

The door opened and Blaise looked at him skeptically. Malfoy was lost in thought. Either that or he was just constipated. He probably was since he always ate those tacos for lunch.

"Malfoy, are you lost in thought or are you just constipated from those tacos you always eat?" Blaise said while his mouth twitched. He couldn't help but smile at what he said.

"SHUT UP VINCE!!" roared Draco stomping his foot too.

Blaise looked at Draco. His head wasn't in the right place. But he needed to tell him this.

"I'll just ignore what you said Malfoy. I wanted you to come here since I'm getting married."

Draco stopped arguing in his mind with Vince, "What? Married? You? How can YOU get married?!? You're always going to strip clubs!"

"I'm not always going. It's only once a week but that'll stop since I'm marrying Luna Lovegood."

"That loony Ravenclaw who wore butterbeer caps for a necklace? Bloody hell Blaise. She's got a nice pair of legs now though. I know you've always had a thing for her legs."

"Shut up Draco and yes I do happen to have a thing for her legs but that's not the point. I want YOU to be my best man."

_"Just do it Malfoy. You could go meet some nice women. You know so then once you find "the girl" I can go back to heaven and stay around there peacefully till the big guy wants me to help another loser like you."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me. I can still make sure you can go to hell you know."_

_"Damn you, you shit head of an angel."_

_"Now, now... there's no need for crude language Malfoy."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Make me."_

"God dammit, I'll be your best man Blaise. Happy now Vince? And SHUT UP for the love of god already you shit head!!" Draco retorted angrily.

"What in the bloody hell?!?" Blaise said before Draco apparated out of the room with a pop.

_"Fine, I'll shut up for now Malfoy. Nice collection of boxers by the way. You should try and get red silk ones though."_


	2. The Wedding

**_Angel_**

****

**_By: AznMoonDevil_**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you would recognize. Everything else that you don't recognize is obviously mine. ALL MINE! You take it and I **KELLLL** YOU!

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer. Handsome looks. Everything's great till an angel falls out of the sky and his life is turned from paradise to hell and back.

**A/N: **Heh, this is getting a bit easier to write now. I'm so glad I haven't lost all of my love for writing fics J Thanks to my friend Cy who inspired me to put silk boxers in my fic as well!

Chapter 2- The Wedding

Ginny wandered the halls in the church aimlessly. Why did Luna make her the maid of honor? WHY? She was kind of nervous and it wasn't even her wedding day! What if Luna didn't say "I do," to Blaise? They made the perfect couple though! Wasn't Ginny there to soothe Luna's nervousness since her mother died a long time ago? She stopped her pacing which had started a few minutes ago. Luna had made her maid of honor because Ginny was her most treasured friend and would come through for her no matter what. The young Weasley sighed. She had to go see Luna and see if she needed some help with her veil.

"LUNA!! LUNA!! Girls, where's Luna?" asked a very shaky Ginny.

The small flower girl spoke up first though as the others were fumbling for words, "She went with that black haired man. They went outside for a walk … I think."

The auburn headed girl stared at the flower girl with wide eyes. Luna had gone on a walk with Blaise? It was half an hour before their wedding! Now was the time to get all pms mood.

Draco glared at the girl looking at him. She was dog ugly. How come he always had ugly girls looking at him?

_"Maybe it's since you're a bastard with nothing but money. They DO know who you are since you ARE famous in case you have forgotten. You probably did since your brain is tiny…"_

_"Vince… you just SHUT UP for 15 minutes and leave me in piece? And again, my brain isn't small. I bet you Ron Weasley's is the smallest in the world."_

_"How much are you willing to bet to an angel Malfoy?"_

_"I'll give you 5 galleons when I'm up there Vince."_

_"Really?"_

_"No. You really think I would waste my money like that? You're dumb for my guardian angel, you do know that right?"_

_"Actually, I didn't. But I assure you Draco, I'm quite intelligent."_

_"In hell you are. I may just have to change my boxers from silk to cotton if you're considered smart in Heaven."_

By then, Vince had shut up. Draco could be such a girl sometimes and not even know it. Draco smirked in triumph. He had finally shut up Vince. A big accomplishment if he could say so himself. Something had just brushed past him. He spun around and grabbed the nearest person.

Ginny gave a little yelp. Something had just grabbed her! She looked around. Her eyes finally resting on the person's eyes in front of her. Beautiful grey eyes were staring back matching her stare. This person's eyes almost looked…silver. Her eyes then focused on the face. It was Draco Malfoy.

"MALFOY! Get your dirty hands off of me!" Ginny started squirming in his arms.

"As you wish Weaslette."

Draco immediately took his hands off of Ginny's arm. She was pretty muscular for a girl. He looked down her body. She also had a nice arse and very, very nice legs. Quite delicious to look at.

_"Has Draco got a fancy to Ron Weasley's sister? How sweet. A weasel and a ferret."_

_"I do NOT have a fancy for Weasley's sister Vince. I'm admiring good looks that's all."_

_"Right. And I'm Merlin. Really Malfoy, one look at her and you were a goner."_

_"Just shut up. She's walking away now and I didn't say ANYTHING about her family! Damn you."_

Vince's laughter filled Draco's mind quickly. He growled in return, startling the flower girl who was beside him. She walked away from him like normal almost as if she was hoping Draco wouldn't notice but he noticed everything. Even those tiny little things that you don't even notice, he notices.

Ginny was blushing as she went outside to look for Luna and Blaise. Malfoy was delightfully good looking. Hot. Anything that described delectable. Her eyes flashed to every direction but there was no sign where the soon-to-be-wedded couple was. She started to swear in her mind, learning many of the curses from her older twin brothers who were now famous. Ginny's ear then heard a stifled laugh. It sounded a lot like Luna's. The young Weaslette grinned. Finally she could stop worrying.

"LUNA!! BLAISE!! You're going to be late for your own wedding you two! Bleargh. I'm going to kill you guys with my bare hands when I find you!" Ginny said loudly.

Laughter could be heard loudly this time as well as quickening footsteps. It sounded a lot like two people behind the bush in front of the maid of honor.

"Blaise! Shut up! Ginny will hear us and then I won't be able to spank you later tonight since Ginny will be stuck in my head!"

The auburn headed girl paled. Luna Lovegood was such a pervert.

_"Draco stop walking around already and go look for Zabini and his soon to be wife you idiot!"_

_"I am not an idiot therefore I am a GENIUS unlike you Vince."_

_"Well…that's news to me Malfoy."_

Draco growled yet again in anger. Vince was so annoying at times.

Luna and Blaise laughed silently while waiting for Luna's father to marry them at the alter. Draco and Ginny had them doing cough … some "activities" before they went back into the church. All that was heard next was the "I do's." and the loud French kiss between Luna and Blaise. Ginny paled. Those two were meant for each other but they were equally perverted. Draco wasn't happy though. He had to walk down with Ginny Weasley on his arm to the alter. It was disgusting yet it felt rather right for Ginny to be escorted with him up the aisle.

_"Draco and Ginny sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"_

_"VINCE! You little bastard of an angel! You're so annoying did you know that? Because I hope you DO."_

_"Oh...Draco's wearing his black silk boxers with silver snakes on them. He's hoping he'll get lucky tonight."_

_"Why you shit head! I can get lucky with any lady in the whole chapel if I wished. And I only wore these particular boxers since they were the only pair left. The house elves got sloppy and didn't wash any of my other silk boxers Vince."_

_"That's what they all say. You wouldn't believe how many people I've helped that have a silk boxer collection just like you. One guy had these duck silk boxers. There was quite an interesting reason as to why he had them as well-"  
  
_

_"Vince, I don't really need to know the reason. I have snake silk boxers too, so shut up."_

The young Weasley was tired. She had made sure Luna and Blaise got married and she did. After the banquet they made her dance with all these friends of Blaise. Blaise on the other hand, wanted her to just dance with Malfoy since they looked good together. Zabini always had admired things that looked good together for some weird reason. It was quite eventful as she danced with Draco though; he was a good dancer… for a bratty Slytherin.

"So, what have you been doing all this time since you graduated Malfoy? Amusing your self with slutty witches?"

"I knew you always wanted to be one of those slutty witches I had Weaslette. All you had to do was just ask," Draco said with his trademark smirk.

Ginny fumed, "That's not what I meant Malfoy. No way in HELL would I be one of your slutty witches either. I suppose you took over your father's stocks then?"

Draco nodded in approval, "Indeed I did Weasley. I never liked my father much though. I give my thanks to Potter that he killed him in the end. And that, will be the only nice thing I will say about scar head in my whole life Weaslette."

"I'll be sure to pass it on to Harry when I see him next time Malfoy," said the Weaslette with a wicked grim. "I didn't know you fancied Harry either Draco," continued Ginny with a wink.

The platinum blonde swore under his breath, "Weasley, if I fancied Harry I sure as hell where my father's soul is burning wouldn't be dancing with you even if Zabini forced me too by telling out loud one of my secrets."

"Oh, what are one of your secrets Malfoy?"

"That, you will never find out Weasley. Now let go of me. The song's ended and I don't want to hold onto your filth any longer."

The auburn headed girl fumed, yet again as she let go of the Draco Malfoy quickly. He always knew how to get into her head and make her use the Weasley anger on himself. He really didn't know who he was talking to since she could make Ron get a tear out of his beady eyes even if it wasn't him she was mad at.

Luna and Blaise stared at the two former enemies who were just dancing. There was a lot of sexual frustration between them and it was only today when they just saw each other again. They grinned together as they went back on the dance floor for another dance. Some how, they knew those two would see each other again very soon. Draco stalked off. He had a wonderful time talking to Weaslette. Of course she wanted to be one of his whores. Didn't every witch want to be his whore for a night?

_"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are deadly attracted to that auburn head named Ginerva Weasley."_

_"Vince, I am not deadly attracted her. Though, she does have nice legs which I got a quick feel as I pretended to brush my hand against one of her legs accidentally."_

_"Accidentally my arse Malfoy. I'm going to make sure Ginny Weasley and you get together and then I can leave your body forever and then you won't see me ever again."_

_"I'd like to see you try and get us together Vince. So bring it on."_


	3. Rain, Flashbacks, Tears, and Surprises

**_Angel_**

**_By: AznMoonDevil_**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything that you would recognize. Everything else that you don't recognize is mine. ALL MINE. You take it and I **KELLLL **YOU!

**Summary: **Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer. Handsome looks. Everything's great till an angel falls out of the sky and his life is turned from paradise to hell and back.**_  
  
_**

**A/N: **I know… I haven't really updated recently. I've been lazy. So… as I was kicked off the computer again by my brother I found an extra notebook of mine, got a pencil and started writing my third chappy! J Now all you have to do is read and review...

Chapter 3- Rain, Flashbacks, Tears, and Surprises.****

****

_They say Heaven cries when it rains. But why? _

_Heaven is supposed to be the home for all_

_angels. Heaven is supposed to be paradise _

_for all those that have departed us who still live._

It was raining again, and yet Ginny was busy. Busy with her art. She was an artist who gone by the name Virginia Rose. Yes, she was famous but fame and fortune was nothing to her. Her paintings were meant to connect someone with something. Even if you just glanced at it from a distance quickly.

Her heart was still broken. Nothing could mend it. No matter how many tears were shed, no matter how many heaving gasps came out of her mouth, her heart would never mend. He broke her heart when she needed him most. Did she know at the time that she needed him then and there the most? Certainly not. Andrew Rothschild. The name stung her heart yet, it made her heart spin all at the same time.

Ginny stopped painting for a moment. She could hear the rain, heaven's tears. The pitter patter on the roof of her flat. It sounded sad almost. It sort of soother Ginny's soul in a way. The young woman's hands were cold. Automatically her hands tucked their selves into her robes' sleeves. Now-a-days she was always was. She would never come out of her icy like state at this rate. It was almost as if her blood, the blood that ran through all of her veins had just froze. It was all an accident that she was in love, so very in love with Andrew. Ginerva Anne Weasley ached for him even though it had been 8 painful weeks since he broke up with her on that horrible, horrible day.

Andrew's voice rang through her head like it had been doing before in those 8 dreadful weeks.

"Ginny sweet, I just can't do this anymore," Andrew said as his fingers entwined with hers. His eyes had turned into a dark emerald green, signaling he was about to say something serious.

Ginny's heart hammered, Andrew Rothschild who had been her boyfriend for over 2 years was going to propose to her! She just knew it!

"I… Ginny sweet, I …" Andrew's free hand raked through his perfect hair nervously, "God dammit! I'll just plain say it out loud!" he took a breath, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He let go of her hand and looked directly into Ginny's eyes, which were slowly filling with tears. He could see the pain already in her eyes. She was fighting not to cry.

Ginny gasped heavily, "Why now Andrew? WHY?" then, the tears had started to fall.

The green eyed man sighed heavily in return as he got a tissue out of his pocket for her and wiped her falling tears away. He knew he was hurting her but he was going to hurt her a whole lot more right when he answered her question. Andrew knew it had to be this way though. He was going to miss her as well once he left.

"Why now Ginny?? I just can't take not telling you. I'm in love with another person," his eyes now boring into hers, "that I need to go after. She told me she loved me since we first met. Then, then did I realize that I loved her too. I'm so sorry Ginny. I know I'm hurting you," he said solemnly.

Andrew, giving her one last glance with his exquisite green eyes apparated from the spot. Leaving her with those words. Leaving her crying silently. She had loved him so much.

Ginny's body was now reacting with her heaving sobs. Her gasps escaping from her mouth signaled that it was as if Andrew Rothschild had ripped her heart from her soul right when he broke up with her. He was so good to her and she loved him with all her heart. The man had cared for her. And now, Andrew Marcus Rothschild, the man who occupied her most of her thought these past 8 weeks was gone from her life forever. He probably hadn't even had a single thought about her once he left for the girl whom he dearly loved.

There was a knock at her flat's door then. Ginny quickly wiped her tears away with her sleeves. Even though she knew her brown eyes were probably puffy and red, the young broken hearted red head didn't care and opened the door to be surprised. It was none other than Harry Potter and his now four year old soon who adorably looked just like his father.

"Aunt Ginny!" cried Daniel (Harry's son) happily right before he went to hug her.

The youngest Weasley and only girl of her family bent down to his height and hugged him back. "Daniel! My have you grown since I last saw you! You're growing up to be just like your daddy right?"

Daniel just grinned in return before he noticed her eyes were red and puffy and not at all normal looking.

"Auntie Ginny… have you been cwying? I don't want my most favouritest auntie to be sad!" he said to her inquiringly.

Ginny chose not to answer Daniel's question but was touched when he called her his favourite aunt. Or his "most favouritest auntie" as he put it.

"Daniel, why don't you go into the living room and play with your new muggle game I bought for you this afternoon so I can talk to your Auntie?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"Okay Daddy!" said the young boy before scampering off to another room.

Harry looked at Ginny. She wasn't looking so good. Her hair that he always admired was in a pony tail and looked greasy and dirty. Her clothes looked dirty. It was almost as if she was back in her first year at Hogwarts again.

"Ginny…" he began slowly, not knowing what words to say to her, "I… what's the matter? It's not like you to look like that or be crying! Why, you should be at your Mother's instead of here, alone in your flat! Have you been eating?" Harry continued with a very concerned tone.

She smiled slightly at Harry's concern, "Nothing's the matter Harry. And I don't want to go to my Mother's. I have been eating but... just not recently. I'm not too hungry anymore."

Harry frowned at her answer. Something was most definitely wrong and HE was going to find out no matter what. Harry had actually came over to ask her something. Something that he had been thinking about for a long time. Just, now wasn't the time. She was clearing having a bad time right now.

His eyes filled with concern, "Ginny. Tell me what is the matter with you. Or else I'm going to make you drink the truth potion that Hermione and Ron always have, just in case of an emergency."

Ginny looked at his eyes. The eyes she had fallen in love with a long time ago. She was no longer in love with them though. Another pair of green eyes had taken his place.

"I am not going to tell you Harry and that's final. I will tell you when I'm good and ready! You've turned into a real father though. I'm glad you adopted Daniel when you did."

**A/N:** It's short. I know. I'm going to have a bigger chapter next time though! I'm going to have to leave soon since I'm going to the fair! Hehe.


	4. A Business Meeting

**_Angel_**

**__**

**_By: SpazzingAzn_**

****

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer. Handsome looks. Everything's great till an angel falls out of the sky and his life is turned from paradise to hell and back.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you would recognize. Everything else that you don't recognize is mine. ALL MINE. You take it and I **KELLLL **YOU!

**A/N**: I know no body reviewed for my third chapter. That last chappy was bad too I think. I'm probably losing my touch. But I'll keep on going till I finish this fic. I swear. I'm not going to give up that easily. I THINK THIS FIC WILL BE MY BEST ONE. I REALLY DO. So just stop thinking and read already.

Chapter 4- A Business Meeting

"Mmmmmmm."

Draco rolled out of bed. There was a blonde beside him. He must have gotten so drunk to have slept with another slut again. The blonde woman then opened her eyes, Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco, darling! I knew you would come to your senses one day and come find me," she snuggled into Draco's chest, "Now, tell me, what has the former bad boy of Hogwarts been doing all these years?"

He groaned in return. Not a pleasured filled groan, a disgusted groan. How could he have slept with this repulsive thing? Why didn't Vince talk him out of getting incredibly drunk?

_"Ahahahaha! I see the prince has awaken" _

_"Shut up._

_"No no no, for if I shut up, your head will hurt more."_

_"WHAT? How is that supposed to work? Isn't it better without as much noise?"_

_"Not when an ANGEL is inside your head you dolt."_

"Parkinson, get out." Draco said closing his eyes, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

Pansy's eyes started to fill with tears; Draco was kicking her out of his life – AGAIN! She slowly started to gather her things. Her brown eyes glanced at the man she had loved for more then half her life. Maybe, it wasn't meant to be like her mother said before she died from taking the avada kedvra curse for her daughter. Draco looked at her. The years he hadn't seen her had been good to her, she was not as pug faced anymore. Yet, he still despised her. His mind suddenly got memories of him taking here to the balls at Hogwarts, dates at Hogsmeade, snogging in the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy Parkinson, was gone from his life the moment she appaparted from the room.

_"Man, you must have been desperate to do all those things back in school Draco darling."_

_"DON'T call me Draco darling. Such a stupid pet name Pug face there gave me back at Hogwarts. My father made me be her boyfriend. We were supposed to get married, keep the Slytherin pureblood tradition going. When he died though, I broke off the stupid engagement."_

_"You've had quite a life then haven't you?"_

_"You could say that."_

Those green eyes stared back at hers as noises of Daniel playing filled her ears. His best friend's sister was delicate. She always was. And he missed the chance of making her his own. Now, he wanted to mend her broken heart and see, see if she would fall in love with him again. It was his only hope. Cho… Cho had died in the war. Voldemort himself killed her. He was furious when he found out; he wanted Voldemort to suffer, BADLY. After Harry had taken care of him, he was sort of, satisfied. Harry had noticed though, during his time after the war was won, that maybe Ginny was "the one". Maybe Cho wasn't. The best thing to do was to find out. Right?

"It's good you brought Daniel down Harry. I missed him," replied Ginny, solemnly.

"I, ah, thought you needed some company Gin."

"I think you thought right Harry. Now… let's go out for an ice cream."

"Now?" Harry questioned.

Ginny gave him a hard stare, "Of course now! It doesn't matter if it's raining!"

Harry grinned back, "Okay okay, if you say so. You're treating to the ice cream though."

She sighed and muttered to herself as she got her coat. This turned out so entirely different then she thought it would turn out in her head.

Ice cream was actually a surprisingly cheerful event. Ice cream, Ginny vowed to herself, could fix almost anything. Unless, you just got plain vanilla ice cream because that's just no fun. At all. Daniel was smiling like there was no tomorrow, he wanted his Daddy to marry his Auntie Ginny so they could be a big happy family. Once he suggested this idea Harry and Ginny flushed red.

"Err… Daniel, sweetums, I think you should leave the grownup stuff to grown ups okay?" Ginny asked, as her cheeks flushed a little more.

"But I don't WANT to Auntie Ginny," and as every little kid knows, after using one of those ANNOYING whining voices you had to throw a little fit.

Harry sighed tiredly, "Daniel, I think it's about time we go home and have a little talk."

His adopted son sulked, "Fine."

His aunt on the other hand, giggled. She was not used to seeing Harry "father" his son. It was quite amusing if you thought about it.

Draco was muttering spells around the Malfoy Mansion. Things were… broken. Probably when he and Parkinson came tumbling in, crashed into some Malfoy antiques. This was ridiculous! He should have been more responsible. PARKINSON of all the witches out there. He would have rathered the young Weaslette any day if he was stuck between those two girls in the whole world.

_"HAH! So you do like that Weasley woman!"_

_"How many times do I have to tell you? YOU DOLT! I do NOT under ANY circumstances like Weaslette! The years I haven't seen her have done some good to her body though."_

_"coughs This is what I get for being placed a guardian angel for idiotic wizards like yourself Draco."_

Draco was glaring, even though Vince was inside his head; he knew somehow that Vince could see he was glaring.

"I hate you Vince," he said aloud to himself. Sort of, since you know, Vince was in his head and could hear things.

_"Well, I love you too sweetums."_

The young blonde man growled to this comment the angel had just said. He was going to have a very horrible afterlife when Draco got up there. Very horrible indeed.

Vince chuckled. He was loving his job a little bit too much just about now. Torturing his boss's clients were always fun for him. Especially, when he had to help his boss's clients were it concerned loved and Vince as a little, matchmaker. He was so sure that Draco had the hots for that little red head. Not that he blamed him, since Ginny Weasley was hot! Boy, if he himself were still alive he would keep that delicious woman to himself and not share with ANYONE. He sighed, if only angels in heaven were like this woman. Now though, was the time to use his Angelic charm on Draco to get him out of his mansion.

_"Malfoy. Move it, I'm tired of seeing your stupid mansion."_

_"Vince, my MANSION is not stupid at all. It has been in fact, passed down generation to generation to each of the Malfoy heirs. Unlike the Weasleys, where I hear they live in a big magical fixed house. Purebloods without class make me sneer."_

The angel snorted. That was the most stupidest thing he had heard, all morning. This Malfoy kid was one hell of a business man though. He heard he had gotten a lot richer once he took over his father's company. Thank god Lucius Malfoy couldn't see his son now, because he would not on any circumstances be laughing his pale arse off, at all.

It occurred to Draco that this certain restaurant was crowded more then normally. He was meeting a man by the name of Artemis here. For business. None of that gay stuff Vince kept on saying. Draco Malfoy was as straight as a pole. Well, as straight as it could be. So what if he had perfectly manicured nails, he liked his nails like that. It gave him that certain… edge you could say. Draco was seated at a booth. He didn't look booths for a good reason. Too many people would have masturbated on the seats if they were on dates with hot people probably. He had seen it once in the Hog's Inn, from that day on, he despised booths.

A man popped out of no where, "Draco Malfoy?"

Draco's glitter silver eyes dulled, looking at the man, "Yes?"

"Mr. Powell sent me; he has sent his secretary for the business deal instead."

Draco's famous look, the one eyebrow look, was now in front of this man, "Oh and why may I ask has he sent his secretary?"

The man grinned like a maniac, "Because she's his niece and she happens to be very… smart when it comes to business."

"Thank you for introducing me Pendanski," said a woman with a nod.

"Ms. Weasley! I was supposed to get you! You shouldn't have came into the restaurant by yourself!"

"I have legs for a God damm reason Pendanski, now leave," she said expressionlessly.

He bowed and walked out of the restaurant.

Draco eye's followed the length of her arm to her face. Why, it was that little Weaslette!

"I thought you were an artist Weaslette," he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I am. I just have a second job as well Malfoy," Ginny said as she brought up her muggle suitcase to the table.

"Now, let's get started, Uncle Arty wants this deal done today Malfoy."

He smirked, oh; it would be done today, as well as getting a little information out about what happened in her personal life recently. He had a feeling someone has just broken up with her.

She stabbed her steak, why did her Uncle Arty send her to see this man about his STUPID business meeting? She hated the bastard, with a passion. Ginny eyes looked up to see Draco; he was eating quietly, with a slight smirk on his face if that was possible.

God, he was so good looking even when he ate.

"Like what you're staring at Weaslette?" the young Malfoy asked without looking up.

Ginny's cheeks flushed. How did he know she was looking at him?

"It's because there's dandruff in your hair Malfoy," her mouth said, having no control what so ever. Her smile turned nasty on him.

He glared, "Dandruff Weaslette? Then I think someone's been looking at me a little too closely," he had managed to get his foot to travel up and down her leg.

The Weasley was almost purring with pleasure, his touch, even if it wasn't his actual foot, was sending electrifying signals everywhere in her body. It felt… nice. And for once, she didn't miss Andrew.

She gasped and turned her head away from him, ignoring another one of his drop dead sexy smirks. How could he be doing this to her just from a simple touch? Or a simple smirk that was directed at her? HOW?

**A/N: **I know, it's short again. But I'm willing to write more if I get some reviews, they get me motivated! So pleaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review! For my sake!


	5. Snowflakes and Kisses

**_Angel_**

**_By: SpazzingAzn_**

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer, handsome looks. Ginny Weasley is a heart broken girl who's confused. Everything's great till an angel is inside Draco's head and lots of things turn from paradise to hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you would recognize. Everything else that you don't recognize is mine. ALL MINE. You take it and I **KELLLL **YOU!

**A/N**:I've been lazy…. SHUT UP ALREADY! I've been having problems of my own you know, hormones, acne, guys being stupid, homework, teachers being stupid, friends going. sigh I best get writing. This… is my Christmas present to you guys!

Chapter 5- Snowflakes and Kisses

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!Look Aunt Ginny! LOOK! I'm FLYING!" yelled a young 4 year old flying a toy broomstick which her father gave her as an early Christmas present.

Ginny smiled, only Ron's little Heather could have be like that. Heather ran up to Ginny and hugged her tight. Yes, it was Christmas time once again. Everything was almost perfect. True, she was still a little heart broken over Andrew but Hermione and Luna had been with her every step of the way and now she was back to her usual self. The Christmas tree was outstanding like every year, bringing warmth to her eyes and also a smile. Christmas was her favourite time of the year.

She snuggled into a chair to be joined by Harry. HARRY?

"HARRY! Wh-what are you doing?" her voice stuttering as she stood up form the chair.

He grinned at her, "Nothing. Why do you ask?" his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

Ginny blushed and walked into the kitchen, muttering to herself that Ron had better give Harry a kick in the arse so he could get into gear. Why did Harry like her NOW anyways? Ever since yesterday he'd been flirting with her… quite a lot actually. It usually wasn't like him to be so, err, open with the ladies.

The kitchen smelt of… ginger snap cookies! She loved them to death, when she was smaller her mother would have always scolded her for stealing freshly baked cookies from the pan. Despite the remembrance of being scolded by her mother Ginny giggled. Those were the good ol' times back there. Now, everything was just complicated. So. Damn. Complicated. Her brown eyes glowed with mischief. Time to steal more cookies and stuff her face silly!

_"Draco. WAKE UP! IT'S __NOON__ YOU DOLT."_

_"5 more minutes mom…"_

_"Dear god, why did you put me with such and idiot?"_

_"I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!"_

_"Prove it girly man."_

_"GIRLY MAN?__ What kind of insult was that?"_

_"How can you not know Draco? It's so obvious."_

_"Just shut up Vince."_

To Draco's displeasure, he got out of bed. He was going to see his mother since it was Christmas. She said she also invited one of his little friends. He suspected Pansy Parkinson, as much as he loved his mother, he would literally bury her in the ground if she did invite that bitch.

He sighed as he stood outside his mother's door. She had a wreath up which looked kind of odd since it was made out of wood and ivy. Draco shuddered; maybe it was time to put his mother in an old wizards and witches home. He knocked each one at a slow pace.

**_Knock. pause Knock. pause Knock._**

To his surprise, his mother was dressed in a very Christmassy dress. It even had blinking muggle lights on it. This scared him.

_"Aw, wittle Dwaco is scared of his MOMMMY."_

_"Shut up you fucking bastard."_

_"Tsk tsk Draco. Didn't your mother tell you swearing was rude?"_

"Mother!" he kissed her on the cheek, "How are you?"

She smiled at him, her face almost glowing with happiness, "Good dear. Now get inside! You'll catch a cold from all this snow!"

The Malfoy trademark of one of their eyebrows being raised in confusion came into act. Draco Malfoy was so very confused. What was his mother up to exactly?

"Yes Draco. Do get inside out of the cold," Blaise replied, appearing out of the shadows right on cue.

His silver eyes glittered and turned into silts. His mother… invited his very annoying best friend who happened to be a whore over for CHRISTMAS? This was getting ridiculous.

"Well, hello to you too Zabini."

Blaise grinned in return, holding two glasses of champagne. Draco's mother had a vast collection of alcoholic liquids. In return, Draco nodded and took the drink from Blaise, taking a sip from it.

This was odd. In fact, this Christmas felt… so very different. As if… well, as if Christmas wasn't really about presents. He was raised to know that Christmas, was ALL about presents, but maybe, just maybe, it wasn't about presents. Maybe his mother was trying to tell him that Christmas was about family and friends and giving. Or, maybe he was completely wrong and his mom had gone mentally insane and should be treated right away.

Harry grinned at himself. Why did he feel so comfortable around Ginny? Like she was his wife or something? Oh Hell. He was falling for Ginny, even more so then last time. Was this bad? Was this supposed to happen? He didn't know.

"Daddy?" asked Daniel as he clutched his teddy bear.

Harry Potter snapped back to reality, "Yes Danny?"

"Do you like Auntie Ginny?"

"I think so."

Ginny gasped. She had accidentally overheard the father and son conversation. Harry Potter, her former yet hugest crush liked her? This was a turn of events but… Harry didn't spark anything. Whenever she kissed him on the cheek all those times before when she was saying her hello nothing. She felt nothing. Did she like him? No, of course not. Her body felt… weird. Like, her blood just stopped flowing. Or time was slowing down. She ran out of the house. Harry looked around. Everybody must have been upstairs, leaving Ginny, Daniel, and himself alone. But… why? Did they already sense that he liked her? He heard the kitchen door close. Time to catch some fire.

"Ginny?" he called out as he peered around the door.

She was sitting on a rock looking at the sky and the falling snowflakes. Her hair a red cascading waterfall stood out, her silky locks of hair glistening. His heart ached. Maybe he would have a chance with her. Maybe, he would find way to her heart and mend everything that broke it. For surely, who else would have been her night in shinning armor other then the boy who lived and liquefied the dark lord?

Draco sat at the table as his mother brought all the she had cooked out onto the table. Who knew Narcissa Malfoy could cook? He sure didn't and he was her son! Probably pried some recipes and techniques off the Weasleys. His thoughts turned to one Ginny Weasley. He was seeing a lot of her lately.

"Where's Lovegood Zabini?"

"She's Zabini now Draco. She went to her mother's for Christmas. Her father isn't erm, too fond of me as I am of him." Blaise replied back, gulping down his drink.

"Having trouble in paradise already Blaise? I knew it would work," Draco said with a nasty grin.

"No. **WE** actually just decided it would be better if I didn't go to her Father's for Christmas." Replied the black haired man his eyes glittering with annoyance.

The young Malfoy just shrugged. Well, that wife of Blaise's certainly had her little finger wound around him tightly and Blaise must have stuck a wand up his ass while doing it accidentally.

Narcissa Malfoy peered into the dining room of her house. Her little Draco needed a pretty girlfriend, or wife. She preferred wife instead. She wanted her son to have the best though.

_"Me thinks your mother is thinking of a plan."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I think that she thinks that you're lonely and need a pretty wife."_

_"WHAT? A WIFE? I'm perfectly FINE being a bachelor!"_

_"That's not what she thinks Draco darling."_

_"Shut up with that STUPID GOD FORSAKEN NAME!!"_

_"Make me."_

Draco mentally grr-ed in his head. He hated Vince as of now till the end of time. Why was he of all people, stuck with this… angel in his head who said he was there to help him find love? This was just… ARGH!! He had to stop himself from banging his head against the table.

Ginny blinked as she continued to watch the snowflakes fall. Mr.Weasley always said that snowflakes were magical when she was little. He had said that each little flake represented all the people who had the right feelings of Christmas. She smiled again. She stood up and started twirling around in the snow laughing as she imagined herself in a different person's eyes. Suddenly she fell and started laughing. Harry, upon seeing her fall rushed over to here.

"Ginny?"

"Harry… you were watching me? You know, to me that looks like real stalker material."

Harry shook his head with a smile, "I have NOT been stalking you if that's what you're thinking Miss Ginny Weasley."

The red head rolled her eyes and she noticed Harry's hands were on her shoulders.

"Err… Harry?"

He blinked. He was having de ja vu or something. Right before his eyes he saw himself holding Ginny with one arm, Daniel, and a little baby girl in his other arm that looked exactly like Ginny, just with green eyes like his. Hell, Ginny Weasley was going to have to be his wife one day, even if it took forever for him to get her.

He pulled Ginny toward him and kissed her. This was his Christmas present to Ginny.

**A/N**: I know, I'm a **bad bad bad** author for putting lots of Harry/Ginny action in but you'll know why soon enough. And remember, more reviews, the more motivated I get to **UPDATE**!!!!


	6. Surprises Are Like Lemonade

**Angel**

By: SpazzingAzn

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy's a wealthy bachelor. A healer, handsome looks. Ginny Weasley is a heart broken girl who's confused. Everything's great till an angel is inside Draco's head and lots of things turn from paradise to hell.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that you would recognize. Everything else that you don't recognize is mine. ALL MINE. You take it and I **KELLLL **YOU!

**A/N:** My Valentine's Day gift to you guys! Hope you like it! I know it's early and all but you know, early gifts are good! And…I hope your special some ones is going to make your Valentine's Day great ;) OH and I have a new fic on the go also written by Spazzing-Queen. Give it a try if you have time and review!

Chapter 6- Surprises Are Like Lemonade

_"Ah. The young Prince awakens."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Nu uh you can't make me!" _

And with that Vince did a happy dance in Draco's head.

Ginny was in her flat. She didn't want to come out of bed just yet. Her thoughts kept on turning back to Harry's kiss. Why had he kissed her? He lost his chance a long time ago; didn't he? Her hair was getting more bed-heady by the minute even in fact getting into her eyes. She blew at the strand of hair that fell into her eyes. Nope, no luck; she would have to actually MOVE the strand of hair with her HAND.

While taking a shower Hedwig showed up with a red letter and left it on her desk since her window was open. She came out, dripping wet; her eyes more awake then ever now. Finally after turning the letter over and over many times she decided to open it. Her hands felt the envelope's smoothness. She always loved letters that were addressed to her; well, if they brought her good news that is.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Happy Valentine's Day Gin!_

_I was wondering if you'd like to meet me today and that new French restaurant, __Aquitaine__. I'll be waiting for you at the entrance, __one o'clock__ sharp._

_Love your friend,_

_Luna Zabini_

_P.S. Doesn't that last name make me look so… different now?_

The letter transformed into a rose. Ginny smiled, Luna always knew how to make her day brighter. Her handwriting was just like her delicate and caring. Now her best friend was a Zabini though and it had only been what? A few months maybe? Luna was in love with Blaise for about 2 years before they got married. Even longer probably!

Draco glared at Blaise and Luna. Something was always **off** with those two. They were walking to some sort of French restaurant and said there was somebody they'd like him to meet. Probably a dumb blonde who was a relative of Lovegood's.

_"Now now Draco darling, don't be so judgmental. You haven't even met this girl"_

For an odd reason Vince was wearing an APRON and he was BAKING COOKIES?!?

_"Vince in hell's name, what are you doing with that APRON and why are you baking cookies?"_

_"Can't a guy show his feminine side once in awhile anymore? God, if you ask me men are pigs sometimes."_

Draco was amused yet not. Was Vince, the angel that was inhabiting his head for oh, the last few months or so GAY?

_"I am so like not gay Draco."_

_"What the fuck? Vince no guy wears a fucking apron and bakes cookies ever unless they're gay. Get your ass in gear you asshole."_

Vince started prancing around. Boy, something was so wrong with him. Draco shook his head and looked at the restaurant's sign. Whatever it was he probably couldn't pronounce it since it was French.

He stole a look at Blaise and Luna. They looked so disgustingly in love and happy for that matter. It sickened him greatly. Blaise Zabini had turned soft. He snorted quietly, staring at the empty chair in front of him.

"I've got to go meet her at the entrance Blaise. I'll be right back. Yes, I PROMISE you. Goodness, you're so clingy sometimes."

Blaise turned red and just grunted in reply.

"My, my. Zabini you're a bit fat lump of arse filled marshmallow aren't you?" Draco smirked, "It doesn't surprise me. You were always the weaker one."

"Will you shut the fuck up? Maybe it's because I finally LOVE somebody. And actually that SOMEBODY loves me back. You know what?" Blaise said his blue eyes getting more intense looking by the minute.

"No what?"

"I think you're just jealous that I've got somebody who loves me. I think that deep inside MALFOY that you" he started poking Draco in the chest at this moment, "are actually afraid of commitment and rejection. And with those two things as fears Malfoy, you're going to die a lonely man with no life or love and the famous Malfoy line will end at YOU."

Draco however, was unimpressed by his friend's speech, and found that looking at his fingernails was much more interesting than what came from his best friend's mouth.

Ginny giggled and started toying with her hair. Maybe Luna found a guy for here. Would he (if there was a HE at least) be cute? Would he like her? Would he even… pull out her chair for her and once she sat down in it push it back in? She shook her head. When did she get so girly all of a sudden? She looked at her reflection in the window. How come she looked so… nice?

"GINNY!" Luna's arms encircled around her friend in a hug who hugged back.

"Luna! I haven't seen you in awhile! You look great! And you still have a tan!," the auburn headed girl said back to her quite bubbly.

"I want you to meet someone…" Luna said as her eyes had a little mischievous sparkle in them.

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed Missy. Not get those legs moving girl!"

Ginny laughed. For once this Valentine's Day didn't seem so bad after all. That is until her eyes settled on the man she was destined to sit in front of for an hour or two.

"Weaslette." Draco replied with a cold nod.

She returned the gesture, "Ferret."

Blaise smiled, "Well, now that we're all aquatinted," his smile got larger, "let Luna and I move to a different table to give you some privacy."

Ginny and Draco answered at the same time, "What?!?"

The married couple grinned. How sweet those two were together.

As their lunch arrived Draco's eyes were always catching hers. There was an awkward silence for 10 minutes straight.

_"Well TALK to the lovely Virginia Weasley Malfoy. Maybe you could bring her to your manor after and get some lovin' done."_

_"Vince you bastard.__ I would NEVER touch Weaslette ever unless necessary."_

_"Necessary? So… you thinking you wanted to cup her boobs is necessary?"_

_"Fuckhead."_

Ginny eyed Draco. His face was making all these faces. She started giggling away.

He glared, "Just what is so damn funny Weaslette?"

"You're face it's just, "she continued to giggle for a moment, "it's just changing from one face to another!" She started laughing now, her hair swishing from side to side as she shook her head.

Draco scowled, "I wouldn't be talking Weasley. Your face always looks funny no matter what."

Her laughter subsided, "I was only trying to be fun Malfoy. Gawd, ever live out of the everlasting hell of your brain once in a while?"

He smirked in reply, "Why Weasley… I think one of your bra straps are showing."

The young woman's face turned red and started feeling around her shoulders, he was right! She excused her self quickly and ran to the bathroom.

_"You used magic to make her bra straps show. Tsk tsk, are you that needy for sex?"_

_"Fuckhead.__ And no I'm not needy for sex. I can get it whenever I want to. Now go bake cookies or something, I know how much you LOVE doing that."_

Ginny sighed to herself in the mirror. Maybe wearing this green top wasn't such a good idea. And what was with Malfoy? She still felt flustered around him! It was… preposterous! She glanced at the mirror one last time; did he think she looked pretty?

_"She's coming back now Draco Daaaaahhhhling."_

_"Shut up. And I know she's coming back! How could anybody miss that stupid hair of hers?"_

_"But in you're thoughts you think it's a pretty colour. Awww… wittle Draco is falling in love."_

_"You little fucker!"_

_"Ah ah ah!__ What did I say about insulting me and getting me pissed off? You could easily get sent to hell with a lot of bodily harm."_

_"I'd like to see that the day you sprout wings from your head and your face gets all wrinkled Vince."_

_"Ooooooh.__ You just wait mister."_

Draco looked up into Ginny's eyes with his trademark smirk, "Better?"

She glared at him, "Yes and I have no idea why you would be LOOKING there of all places Malfoy if you hate me so much."

"Why Weaslette, we're sitting down I have no choice but to look at your upper body parts," his eyes flashed, "Would you rather me look at some part on your lower body?"

"Wh-what?"

"So you do want me to look at some part on your lower body. Why Weasley, I didn't know you wanted me so much."

"Not on your life Malfoy," she spat out, putting extra venom into his name.

"I know you can't deny my manly beauty. No one ever has. And I assure you, the pleasure shall be," he smirked again at this moment in time, "heavenly."

Draco always loved getting the Weasleys all riled up. It was on of his favourite past times a t Hogwarts.

_"You liiiiiiiiiike her!__ You want to kisssssssssssss her! You want to huuuuuuuuug he.r You want to get her into beeeeeeeeeeed with you!"_

_"That's only because I can and you, Vince, can't."_

_"Ah but you want her all to yourself Draco darling! If you keep on denying it you'll turn anti-social and turn into one of those weird people who are locked up into padded rooms. You know I always wanted a padded room."_

_"And you NEED one."_

"Potter."

"What? Are you insane? Harry's not here."

Harry's eyes turned into and were sparkling like mad as he stomped down to the table where Ginny was. How could she with him? Didn't she realize that Draco effing Malfoy was DRACO EFFING MALFOY?

Draco moved beside Ginny and out his arm around her waist. Odd, it felt right and his arm got all weird but he ignored it.

"Malfoy," hissed a very pissed off Ginny.

"Malfoy," Harry said getting madder by the minute.

The Malfoy in turn however did not answer and kissed Ginny on the lips.

_"Feels good doesn't it girly man?"_

_"Fuck, what did I say about the girly man bit you bleeping shit head?"_

_"You're still kissing her."_

_"I KNOW. I don't need reminders if I'm kissing a woman."_

His tongue started to probe her lips. He wanted in. She gasped and he seized the moment to enter her mouth.

At this point Harry finally tore him off of her.

"Outside. Now Malfoy."

"Don't tell me… we're going to fight like muggles?"

"It's much more satisfying then you think you effing Slytherin." Harry said with dislike.

Blaise and Luna laughed. This was getting good. And that kiss Draco gave Ginny? It looked almost as if they were in love it was that good! And you know what? Surprises are just like lemonade. If there's the right amount of sugar it's a great surprise but if not…

**A/N: **Okay, personally I know this isn't my best. Review if you do want my best. I get motivated some more you know with more reviews!


End file.
